


The Ship of Dreams

by Digikitty_Writes



Category: Titanic (1997), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, First Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Well not everyone but just a bunch of random dudes, i have to watch the movie so many time so for references, keith is rose, klance, lance is jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digikitty_Writes/pseuds/Digikitty_Writes
Summary: Keith, being the only child, is heir to his mother’s large, wealthy company. Along with the responsibility of inheriting an entire company comes an unwanted marriage to help the business expand.Lance has virtually nothing but still enjoys life as it is. He finds himself living carelessly and free in the world. Taking risks and going wherever the wind takes him.Neither of these men would ever think they’d find themselves on the grandest ship im the world.OrThe Titanic Au nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first project on ao3. If there are any grammatical errors in this story (or even in the summary) please feel free to correct me and send me feedback. Also summaries are not my forte so if any of you can think of a better one please let me know! This is inspired by another klance/ titanic fic called “Take Me to the Stars” by anglmukhii. Go check that out! 
> 
> ~Digikitty
> 
> I’m kinda writing this as an au where everyone gets along and there isn’t any galra universe domination. Everyone gets along and lives in harmony??? But like it's not a modern au cause it's in the past and I'm writing it on an earth-like planet where everyone lives??? I don't know I'm kind of rambling right now. Enjoy! The ending isn't that good btw so any suggestions to make it better?

The streets were bustling with beings of all ages, species, and classes. They all gathered in the harbor to see one thing and one thing only. Sitting in the waters in all of its glory was "Voltron." It was one of the grandest ships that have ever existed in this reality. To be more specific, it was a cruise liner that was built and designed by a company called "Altea Tech." The Alteans seemed to have advanced technology far into the future. With advancements like this everyone is looking forward to the future. There was not a single soul that was thinking of the past.

With the whole city crowding into the harbor it was nearly impossible to travel anywhere by car. After sitting in the never-ending stream of pedestrians, the car was ordered to come to a complete stop. A few people stepped out of the vehicle. The first to step out was a young man. A young,  _human_ man. He was on the smaller, slimmer side but he was not petite. He had raven black bangs that framed his face. Then rest of his hair was pulled into a small ponytail. He had a sharp jawline, lavender irises, and a pale, creamy complexion. The young man wore a white suit that had small black lines running through it and a violet tie. 

The next person that stepped out of the car was another man. This one was of Galra and Altean heritage. He had light purple skin, white flowing hair, and pointed ears at the side of his head. He was tall, charming and handsome. His entire appearance screamed "Classy, Rich Man." The long tailcoat, the perfect complexion, the silky, well managed hair. He was what every man of his class should look like. 

The last to step out of the vehicle was a middle aged Galra woman. Like all Galra she had purple skin, but on both sides of her face she had unique darker marks. Her hair was also well kept. It was a deep violet shade on the top half. On the bottom half the purple from the top merged into a lighter pink. Her eyes were yellow, but her irises were a shade of lavender. 

"Lotor, I don't see what all the fuss is about," the smaller man said indifferently. "It doesn't look any bigger than any of the other ships we've been on."

"You can be indifferent about anything else, Keith, but not about Voltron. It's much longer than any other ship and it's far more luxurious," The taller man said. He then turned to the woman next to him. "Your son is far too hard to impress, Krolia." 

She chuckled half-heartedly at that. She then turned to stare at the ship in front of her. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable-"

"It  _is_ unsinkable!" the Lotor cut in. "The gods themselves could never sink this ship!"

An employee approached the group. "Sir! You need to check you baggage through the main terminal!" He yelled over the crowd.

Lotor look displeased for a moment then took out a wad of cash and handed it to the employee. "I put my faith in you good sir. Now, kindly see my assistant, Acxa." He gestured behind them where a young Galra woman stood. She had short blue-ish hair and bangs that hung over the left side of her face.

The employee looked at the bundle of money that was put into his hand. "Oh, yes sir! It's my pleasure, sir. If you need anything at all-"

He was cut off by Acxa. "Right. Take all the baggage from this car here, 12 from that car, and the safe and bring it up to suites B-52, 56 and 58." It was a lot to take up to the ship and Acxa almost felt bad for the employee, but didn't. She figured that this was his job, just like how it's her job to listen and follow Lotor's orders.

A loud whistle blew to single that it was almost time for the ship's departure. Lotor then turned to Keith and Krolia. "Come on, we better hurry now." So the trio made their way through the crowd to find stairway that led into the ship. As the group approached the stairs Keith was filled with a sense of dread. 

'Ship of dreams my ass,' he thought bitterly. This ship was bringing him to the end of his life. He was stuck as a slave to a man he never will love. After this ship crosses the ocean he will lose all freedom. He'll become the face of a huge corporate industry, the spouse of another heir, and just another lifeless robot to society. One the outside, Keith was everything a young, brought up man should have been. But on the inside he was looking for a way out of the life he was born into. He linked arms with Lotor as they made their way up to the ship. 

* * *

Outside of all the chaos that this ship was causing was bar, and in that bar four men sat at a table playing a game of poker. On one side of the table sat two humans and on the other side were two avians. The avians were almost like humans except for the beaks and the bright, colorful wings on their backs. One of the humans on the other side was tall, almost lanky. He had warm sun-kissed skin and short brown hair. The other was larger in size, but around the same height as the other. He was tan as well. His hair was longer, borderline shaggy. 

As the game progressed, small conversations were made between the two avians in their native tongue. It made the two men wonder what they could possibly be scheming. ("Why did you bet our tickets?" "It's not like we're gonna lose," "If we lose I'm gonna beat the life out of you,")

The larger human looked over at his partner. "Lance, you're betting everything we have," he said in a hushed tone, trying to hide his worry. "Are you s-"

"Don't worry so much, Hunk," Lance replied. "Besides, when you got nothing to start with, you got nothing to lose."

Lance brought his attention back to the game and heard a quiet 'Oh, boy' from Hunk. The game continued and it soon ended without any inconveniences. "Alright, guys," Lance spoke up, "It's the moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change. Hunk?"

Hunk threw down his cards onto the table. "Nothing,"

Lance then looked at the two avians who shook their heads in response. Lance sighed. "Uh-oh. Hunk, I'm sorry-"

"W-what do you mean you're sorry?! You bet everything we have-"

"I'm sorry! Our lives are gonna change drastically from now on," Lance started smirking. "'Cause we're starting a new life across the ocean!" He threw down his cards aggressively. "Full House!" 

Hunks angry expression faded into one of excitement. The two high-fived and cheered as the avians across the table were fuming. In the midst of the excitement one of the avians turned to his partner and started beating him up. 

"Hey!" The bartender called out. "You two aren't going anywhere. Voltron is. And it's leaving in five minutes."

"Oh shit!" Lance grabbed the tickets and the stuffed the money they won into a small over the shoulder bag. The pair then sprinted through the crowd of people all the way to the main terminal. The stairs were just being pulled away from the ship when the two ran up them yelling 'Wait! Stop!'.

"We're passengers!" Lance panted as he handed the two tickets to the ticket collector. He looked at them skeptically but let them pass. They continued to run all the way up to the first deck of the ship. Lance grabbed onto the railing and waved 'Goodbye' back to the crowd.

"Wait, do you know anyone out there?"

"No, of course not! That's not the point!" Lance continued to wave and shout as the ship started to leave the harbor. Hunk shrugged and joined in on the waving and yelling. The crowd cheered almost as loud as the passengers did. They were all witnessing the maiden voyage of what seemed to be the ship of the future. The cheering didn't die down until the tiny harbor was out of sight and they were on their journey across the sea. 


	2. Chapter 2

“360...360...360,” Lance mumbled as he and Hunk searched through the tight, crammed corridors for their room. Just like the harbor, there were species of all shapes and sizes making their way through to the respective rooms they belong in. The atmosphere around them was filled with a sort of buzz. Something that Lance could only describe as excitement. “Ah! Here it is!” Lance swung the door open to find that there were already two other people in the room. Two avians to be exact. 

The room was small as Lance expected from a third class ticket. The walls were a dull white and the floor was made from a dark wood. There were two metal bunk beds pushed into the upper corners of the room. On the back wall there was a small circle shaped window. It wasn't much but it was their home until they reach the other side of that big blue ocean and started a new life. 

“Lance. It’s nice to meet you,” Lance stuck out his hand for them to shake. The two avians shook his hand, but gave him and each other a confused look. 

While this was happening, Hunk had made himself at home in the top bunk. “Hey, who said you could have the top bunk?” Lance laughed as he playfully punched him. 

In the background the avians could be heard making clicking noises at each other. (“Where did the others end up?”)

* * *

Keith was left with the maids and servants to get settled in the room while Lotor was shown to their private promenade deck. Currently he and a maid were choosing different paintings to hang up around the suite. 

The suite was large to say the least. The first room was the sitting room. The floor was covered in a pristine cream colored carpet. The walls were made from a smooth, deep red-brown colored wood. In between each of the wood panels were symmetrical patterns painted in a darker gold tone. Throughout the room light fixtures were placed on the walls. On the right side of the room there was a fireplace that matched the walls. It made from the same cherry colored wood and along the edges of it were carefully arranged gold loops and lines. Above the mantle was a large mirror. Despite the decent size of it, it had a fairly small firebox. Along the back wall there were two windows, one on the left and the other on the right, and a door in between them leading to the promenade deck. On the left side there was only a door leading into the bedroom. In the center of the room was a round table with four chairs surrounding it. 

“How about this one, sir?” The maid, a young Altean woman with red hair that is pulled into a tight bun and light blue markings under her eyes, asked holding out a painting for Keith to see. 

Keith thought about it for a second. “No, it has too many faces on it.” Keith sifted through the painting they had brought with them onto the ship. “This is the one.”

”Would you like all of them out?”

”Yes. This room could use more color in it.” He noticed how the young, most likely lower class (Hence why she's working as a maid), woman didn't make eye contact with him. Keith almost felt bad about that. She could have been some amazing, intelligent being but no one would have given her a second glance because of the low class she was born into. Keith almost laughed to himself. If he had any control in what class he was born into he would never be in this mess. But alas, that's just the society they live in right now. 

In the background Axca could be heard giving orders to the other servants on where to put their things. 

“Dear god, not those silly paintings again,” Lotor said above all of the bustle and noise. “They were such a waste of money.” 

Keith didn’t bother to look behind him. “The difference between mine and Lotor’s taste in art is that I have some.” He set down the painting he was holding and picked up another one. “They’re fascinating.”

The truth was that the paintings helped Keith get away from the reality he was trapped in. It helped him think that there was actually some logic and control in the world. Even when looking at more abstract pieces, where everything seemed to have no order, there was a genius meaning behind it and all Keith wanted to do was to understand the world like he understood art. 

Keith left the sitting room without giving Lotor a second look. He just couldn’t understand him. Lotor was all business. He was all numbers. He was everything exact. While Keith understood more than enough about business, he also understood people and the art that makes up everyday life. Lotor most definitely did not. For him it was all about what money could get you and what others would do for it. 

The two were complete opposites. Because of their different outlooks of the world Keith knew that their marriage would never work out. Of course, he already knew that from the beginning. He knew that he would never be happy again after this.

‘It was for the sake of the company,’ his mother always told him. She wanted to expand the company. The company they owned was "Marmora Arms & co." They sold different weapons for different government officials and other things like that. It was a fairly large company but it wasn't enough. While Keith was perfectly content with what they were doing, his mother wanted to be more well known like "Altea Tech." Krolia thought it was a smart idea to join forces with Lotor and his business, "Daibazaal Tech."

It was a large and successful business and for obvious reasons too. Lotor was rich and he was higher up in society, and his negotiation skills were unbelievable as well. 

Keith sighed to himself as he went to help the maid hang up more paintings in his sleeping quarters.

* * *

 Later that day Voltron made a stop at another fairly large town. Among the flood of new passengers there was a man named Takashi Shirogane. (Everyone called him Shiro.) He was a very handsome young man. He had broad shoulders, a sharp jawline, and overall was physically flawless except for the scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose. He had dark cropped hair that was longer in the front. In the front his hair has turned white. Despite his intimidating appearance, he was a kind hearted man. 

He was 'new money' according to Krolia. Shiro had found himself in a quintessence field and had struck gold. (Figuratively, of course) Although Shiro was very well mannered, many of the other rich, first class folk didn't like him. If anything, they found him almost annoying. They didn't like that he didn't work as hard as they did to get wealthy. They also didn't like how he mingled with the lower class. Krolia and the other first class passengers she met avoided him most of the time. After all, they couldn't associate themselves with an outcast. But once in a while Shiro would politely ask to join their afternoon conversations and they would let him. Even if they didn't like him, it would be rude to decline him for no acceptable reason. 

Despite what his mother thought of the man, Keith liked him. He liked that Shiro actually had heart compared to Lotor and Krolia. (Keith loved his mother dearly but they didn't exactly see eye to eye on most things) Time after time Shiro has came to Keith to just check up on how he's doing or how he's liking the ship. Keith says only positive things. He can't pour his heart out to him. After all he barely knew him. 

* * *

Voltron has continued her maiden voyage through the ocean after picking up the rest of the passengers from other towns. From all sides of the ship there was nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. Lance had always loved the ocean. For a brief time, he lived by the ocean. It was amazing. Waking up to the ocean air and the warm sun never got old. 

Lance and Hunk went up to the deck almost immediately after they got to their room. They ran and ran until they reached the bow of the ship. The pair jumped onto the railing and looked over the edge of the boat into the water. The water was a beautiful shade of blue. It seemed like it almost sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. At the bottom of the boat a mermaid-like species could be seen jumping out of the water and swimming along with the ship. The pair pointed and laughed as the ship cruised through the water. 

Lance then jumped up onto a higher railing bar and cheered out to the ocean. After all the excitement died down it was finally sinking in. Lance was on the _biggest_ , no, the _grandest_ ship in the universe with his best friend. And now they wait for the unexpected to sweep them up and carry them to the unknown. It was thrilling! Hunk wasn't too keen about the unknown and whatnot. He much rather be safe and warm than being out there in the world. Lance on the other hand loved not knowing what was going to happen next. He has always had more of a sense of adventure than Hunk. It was a miracle that he had even got Hunk to play that game of poker with him. Lance smiled at the thought. If he hadn't dragged Hunk out, they'd never experience this. They'd never know what it's like to be on the ocean cruising to some other land. 

"Hey look," Hunk said, pointing to the horizon. "I can almost see the skyline of our destination! Although, it's very small right now."

Lance's face broke out into a wide grin. He spread out his arms and felt the breeze rustle his clothing. "I'm the king of the world!" He yelled. He began whooping and hollering once again. Hunk laughed and joined him. The two looked like fools standing at the front of the ship but they didn't care. They just let the feeling of freedom rush through them as they yelled out to the great blue ocean. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm super creative with these company names lol. I realized I started writing this in a universe where there were no city or continent names and I'm like "Well too late to turn back now." I might change that after I finish the story. But uhh, how are you guys liking the story so far? I know it's not much right now but I swear I have plans for it. Constructive criticism is appreciated! 
> 
> (Also as a side note i'm thinking i'm gonna have to up the rating to mature, maybe? 'Cause I was thinking about the car scene and I was like *Exasperated wheeze*)
> 
> Also I'm so Sorry about the time gap in between chapters! My summer schedule is a byoch sometimes :( 
> 
> The ending of this chapter wasn't the best but oh well. Better luck next time lol.


End file.
